customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
This article is about the home video you may be looking for the his video is with the audio Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 14, 1997 (the same day as "Barney's Sense-Sational Day"). On December 31, 2019, it was re-released under a different title, ''Let's Play with Barney''. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids spend the day playing together today it's Chloe's Birthday Party and he's turning seventh years old Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Rachel's and Stella the Storyteller pays a visit to tell countries call the Serbian and Korean them a story about a Goldilocks and the Three Bears with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated After giving her thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Chloe makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the birthday party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. '''Educational Theme: Spend Day Playing Game Together/Surprise Birthday Party Celebrations Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Adam's Mother (Lourdes Regala) *Tina's mom (Sonya Resendez) *The Bear (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Philip Parker) *Dancing Monkey (Barbara Angeline) *Dancing Elephant (Joe Bowerman) *Dancing Polar Bear (Garland Days) *Tap Dancing Penguins (David DeCooman) *Ginger the Dog (Raymond Harris) *Duckies (Vivien Eng) *A Glittering Starfish (Steven Petrillo) Cast of Colby's Clubhouse Kids *Jake Mann *Brittany Durlach *Stephanie Wall *Kevin Jones *Matt Sackett *Danielle Hogg *Paulina Johnson *Casey Lagos *Danielle Kincebach *Andrew Pollaro *Peter Woo *Gina Gonzalez *Dawn Jordan *Brandon Muchow *Rachel Balich Additinoal Cast *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) (cameo) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) (cameo) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) (cameo) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) (cameo) *Old King Cole (Dewayne Hambrick) (cameo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voices: Bob West) (cameo) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (cameo) *Juan (Michael Krost) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameo) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) (cameo) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (cameo) Cast from Stella's story of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" *Narrator (Stella) *Goldilocks (Tiffany) *Papa Bear (Barney) *Mama Bear (Adam's Mother) *Baby Bear (BJ) Songs #Barney Theme Songs #Let's Play Together #The Marching Song #Rig-a-Jig-Jig #The Land of Make-Believe #B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Games #Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip to My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down #Laugh With Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Once Upon a Time #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Adventure #Crocodile Song #Our Animal Friends #Silly Sounds #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #The More We Play Together #I Love You Credits *Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer and Sheryl Stamps Leach *Supervising Producer: Linda Houston, Jim Rowley *Producer: Martha Datema Lipscomb *Director: Steven Feldman *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Write Story from The Three Bear Adaptations Teleplay: Stephen White *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Musical Director: David Wolf *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Lyricist & Composer Original Songs: Angelo Natalie *Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson *Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry *Production Manager: Robin C. Mathiesen *Associate Director: Heather Smith *Voice: Bob West, Julie Johnson, Patty Wirtz *Costume: David Joyner, Jeff Ayers, Jeff Brooks *Cast: Brian Eppes, Corey Lopez, Chase Gallatin, Becky Swonke, Jessica Zucha, Leah Gloria, Rickey Carter, Jeffrey Lowe, Rebecca Wilson, Pia Manalo, John David Bennett II, Hope Cervantes, Dean deLuna, Kurt Dykhuizen, Tiffany Burton, Phyllis Cicero, Lourdes Regala, Sonya Resendez, Bob West, Philip Parker, Barbara Angeline, Joe Bowerman, Garland Days, David DeCooman, Raymond Harris, Vivien Eng, Steven Petrillo, Jake Mann Brittany Durlach Stephanie Wall Kevin Jones Matt Sackett Danielle Hogg Paulina Johnson Casey Lagos Danielle Kincebach Andrew Pollaro Peter Woo Gina Gonzalez Dawn Jordan Brandon Muchow Rachel Balich *Additinoal Cast: Alexis Harris, Erica Rhodes, Chris Rodriguez, Ajay Reddy, Alexander Jhin, Barry Pearl, Michelle McCarel, Dewayne Hambrick, Lauren King, Bob West, Monet Chandler, Nathan Regan, Michael Krost, Susannah Wetzel, Maurie Chandler, Jessica Hinojosa, Erica Reynolds, Sara Hickman *Additional Casting: Shirley Abrams *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin *Assistant Stage Managers: Peter Muste and Travis DeCastro *Audio Supervisor: David M. Boothe *Editor: McKee Smith *Associate Lighting Director: Ken Billington *Moving Light Programmer: Jack Albeck *Lighting Supervisor: David Grill *Assistant Lighting Designer: Laura Manteuffel *Technical Director: Emmett Loughran *Video Engineer: Bink Williams *Video Support Supervisor: Ken Wise *Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Eric Norberg, Vance Holmes, Mark Renaudin, Jason Kantrowitz, Tom Dowling, Alan Anesto, Ron Washburn *Louma Crane Operator: Stuart Allen *Louma Crane Assistant: Ernie Jew *Louma Crane Arm: Jasper Johnson *Unitel Representative: Janine Crowe *Unitel EIC/Technical Support: Keith Blachly *Unitel Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom *VTR Operator: Pete Ten Haagan *Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Audio Assistants: Bob Singleton, Bob Aldridge and Tay C. Hoyle *Pre-recording Engineer: Dan Gerhard *Utility: Tony Lenzo, Jim Parente, Keith Guadaramma, Vinnie DeMaio *Property Master: Bruce Deck *Props: Elizabeth Velten *Flyman: James Anderson *Fly Rigging: Flying By Foy *Dressers: Maron Ali, Andrew Corbo, Dana Davis, Marcia McIntosh, Donna Smith, Peter White *Chorus Dressers: Beth Durham and DeWayne Kirchner *Head Carpentry: Jimmy McDonald *Assistant Carpentry: Tom Christiansen *Head Electrics: Billy Walker *Assistant Electrics: John Lemac and Anthony LaMacchia *Chief Front Lights: Thomas Daniel Gorey *Head Props: Tony Hauser *Head Audio: Ed Santini *Assistant Costume Designer: Georgia Ford-Wagenhurst *Wardrobe Supervisor: Barbara Van Zandt *Wardrobe Coordinator: Thom Heyer *Wardrobe Illustrator: Julie Ballantyne-Hinkle *Special FX Make-Up Design: Larry Aeschlimann *Special FX Make-Up: Jeanie D'Iorio *Make-Up & Hair: Kasha Breuning, David Maderich, Carol Sherry, Pauline White *Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush *Costume Technicians: Charles Bailey and Ray Henry *Stitchers: Susie Thennes, Tommy Bourgeois, Traci Hutton, Andy Wallach, Roy Turpin, Diana Story, Natalie G. Sergi-Saari, Jacqueline L. Hesley, Jennifer Eufemi, Mike Hefner, Nancy Steward *Head Costume Assistant: Brian Blevins *Costume Assistants: Bennett Golder, Jim Horvath, Michael Adkins *Elephant Handler: Dawn Animal Agency *Production Coordinator: Charlotte Spivey *Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn *Production Manager: Lynn Finkle *Assistant To The Producer: Jill Hance *Script Supervisors: Kelly Maher and Lindsey Aikens *Assistant Music Director: Cry Wolf Music Inc. *Music Production Coordinator: Keith Davenport *Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch *Playback Operator: Wally Usiatynski *Post Supervisor: Jeff Gittle *Post-Production Engineer: Randy Breedlove *Video Graphics: Peggy Fussell *Credits: David Buell *Assistant To The Performance Director: Nancy White-Marshall *Tutor: Sandra Gilpin *Child Supervisor: Mary Evans *Production Assistants: Darin Williams, Yusufu Henry, Brian Wander *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy Parker, and Dennis DeShazer *Special Thanks To: Jonathan Tisch, Allen LeWinter, Barry Slotnick, and Amy Cascio *Original Barney, Baby Bop, and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates *Charities Benefitted From This Production: The National Network Of Children's Advocacy Centers, Camp WIN (Women In Need, Inc.), Lifebeat, The Naras Foundation, Inc., The Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation, Inc. *For More Information, Please Call 1-800-791-8093 *Executive Supervision: Richard C. Leach *Copyright © 1995 Lyons Partnership, L.P. End Credit Music *Let's Play Together Trivia *The Aired on PBS. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in''' the front photography cover of the audio music album of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1997 audio music album of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the front photography cover of the audio music album of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1997 audio music album of the same name. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the front photography cover of the audio music album of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the audio music album of the same name. *In the original 1997 VHS release of this video, the Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo has low pitched music. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set from "Barney's Talent Show" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in '''the 1997 audio music album of the same name. *The same arrangements for the background music were also silimar to the ones by David Bernald Wolf. *Although this video was released in 1997, you can actually see "Copyright ©1995 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This obviously means that the video was produced that year. *This version of "I Love You" is also the same from the 1997 audio music album of the same name, with the same vocals from that CD album release. *The production for this video fliming took place in March 2-27, 1995. *This is the first home video title that uses the regular Season 3 intro Just like a "Barney's Talent Show" is used. *The monkey, elephant, polar bear, and penguin costume were until from Barney's Colorful World!. *David Voss, previous Barney costume actors, play the polar bear and monkey respectively in this video. *During the end credit font is the same as the from for "Barney Safety". *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he arrives in the playground to see the kids. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When Barney arrives at the playground to meet the kids, the music from "It's Time for Counting!" (when Ashey, Kim and Curtis are finding every shape at the treehouse) is used. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he meets them in his playground, the sound clip is taken from "The Backyard Show". *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" (after "The Marching Song"), the sound clip is taken from "Barney Safety". *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from "Sing & Dance with Barney" (when Keesha finds Jeff with a card) is used. *Before the song "If I Had One Wish" starts, Barney tells his friends that it's still raining outside, and BJ now wishes it would stop, and then, Barney says "Then, what would you do BJ?". Then, BJ says "Well....". *During a scene which Barney tells his friends that it's still raining outside, and BJ wishes it would stop, and then, Barney says "Then, what would you do BJ?". Then BJ says "Well....", the music from "It's Time for Counting!" (when Stella finds that most of her numbers are missing) is used. * This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". *At the beginning of this video, (after Barney came to life), during "Let's Play Together", the Barney costume from "for quick entrances and exits" is used. * This is the first time BJ magically appears. * On December 4, 2015, first time Barney video this video got re-released on DVD in Surprise Collection box set from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, along with Let's Go on Vacation, Let's Go to the Zoo and Let's Show Respect. All of them have the opening and closing previews, including A Super-Dee-Duper Day!, Kids for Character: Choices Count!, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie, the ABC promo for The Muppets, an official Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (starts this Christmas), the Learn English with Barney app commercial, the Barbie in Rock 'N Royals trailer and the Kidz Bop 29 commercial. * The first Barney video to be original release as a part of Surprise Collection on DVD in November 2010. The second being Let's Go on Vacation, the third being Let's Go to the Zoo, and the fourth being Let's Show Respect. *Another time Barney does not turned back into a doll. Instead, he Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, The Guess and his friends celebrate their party at the Min's House After the song "I Love You", During a scene where the confetti and balloon drop rains down, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate the party, the music from "Sing and Dance with Barney" (when the confetti rains down, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate the party) play. *Derek wore the same clothes in "On the Move". *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney Live! in New York City". *Tosha wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Amy wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Campfire Sing-Along". *Tina wore the same clothes and hair-style in "On the Move". *Min wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Barney's Fun & Games". Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:1997 Category:Season 3 Video Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Birthday Home Videos Category:Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episode Videos